worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Elven War master O.C.C.
Elven War Master O.C.C. By: Lee Casebolt An addition to my Elven version of Nightspawn. ---- "As has been noted in previous encounters, the Elven tendancy is towards magical development. The Elven warrior who lacks this magical talent is frequently viewed with distaste, even contempt, by his sorcerous bretheren. In most cases, he can expect ridicule or abuse from his superiors; at best he may suffer under silent disdain. For the "mundane" warrior, there is little recourse from this treatment. "There is, however, one glaring exception to this rule of thumb. A small group of warriors (perhaps 3%; information is sketchy) who show great physical and psychological potential, but no hint of magical talent, recieve a unique combination of physical and spiritual training vastly superior to the norm. Details on this training have been difficult to discover, but from what we do know, it might be most closely compared to the traditional martial arts training methods of the Orient. Hand to hand and melee weapon combat skills are taught alongside spiritual development and altered states of conciousness. The end result is an elite warrior. Or, as the Elves put it, a WarMaster." - excerpted from Dr. Robert Meier's *Elven Cultural Overview* report, published February '05 After seven years of war, the human resistance forces have gained a number of insights into Elven culture and psychology. Still, it seems that even now new surprises arise. One of the most unpleasant of those surprises was the discovery of those the Elves call WarMasters. It didn't take long for resistance forces to learn ways of differentiating between Elves with magical talents and those without, and to almost universally adopt a policy of directing attacks primarily at the "mundane" forces. One might understand the shock of the soldiers who attempted to ambush a routine Elven patrol, only to discover that not only were the Elves not at all surprised by the "ambush", but they were capable of a number of feats that could only be explained as "magic", despite the evidence to the contrary. So they met for the first time - WarMasters, meet the humans; humans, meet the WarMasters... WarMaster training is rigorous almost beyond description. Their bodies are subjected to tortures (sure, they're *called* "exercises"...) that break more students than they mold. The "spiritual training" methods drive more to madness than they do to expanded conciousness. All in all, only one WarMaster will graduate from a class of ten. Those that emerge believe themselves to be the ultimate biological weapon. Few who have faced them would argue the point. WarMaster OCC Entrance Requirements: '''A minimum of 13 is required for the ME, MA, PS, PP, and PE attributes. '''O.C.C. Skills: Lore: Demons and Monsters (+10%) Ghosts and Faeries (+15%) Magic (+10%) Prowl (+20%) Tracking (+10%) Wilderness Survival (+15%) Sylvan Ars Martial (see below) O.C.C. Related Skills: Select a total of six from the following catagories, plus one additional skill at levels 3, 7, 10, and 12. Communications: None Domestic: Any Electrical: None Espionage: Any (+10%) Mechanical: None Medical: First Aid and Holistic Medicine (+15%) only Military: None Physical: Any (+15%) Pilot: Horsemanship only (+15%) Pilot Related: Navigation only (+10%) Rogue Skills: None Science: None Technical: Any except Computer skills or Photography (+10%) Weapon Proficiencies: Any Ancient Wilderness: Any (+15%) Secondary Skills: Select 5 from the list above, without the listed bonus. Select one additional secondary skill at levels 4, 8, 11 and 14. At the GM's option, some of the restrictions on available skills may be lifted at these later levels. Sylvan Ars Martial (Unique Elven Martial Arts Form) The Sylvan Ars Martial is a sophisticated body of physical and spiritual techniques, similar in many ways to advanced kung fu systems. As with all things Elven, its movements are graceful and beautiful to watch. Movements appear at once dazzling and effortless. That impression lasts until the brutal applications of those ballet-like movements are realized. Appearances to the contrary, there are no wasted movements in the style; no energy is expended except to destroy the enemy quickly, brutally, and (hopefully) elegantly. A full body of techniques are taught - punches, kicks, grapples, weapons, and spiritual methods. A WarMaster is truly prepared for any situation. Character Bonuses Add 10 to CHI Add 2 to ME Add 1 to PS Add 1 to PP Add 1 to PE Add 10 to SDC Combat Skills Attacks per Melee: '''Three '''Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Maintain Balance, Backflip Attack Moves: Leap, Backflip Basic Defensive Moves: '''Dodge, Parry, Automatic Parry Advanced Defenses: Combination Strike/Parry, Multiple Dodge, Circular Parry, Disarm '''Hand Attacks: Strike (punch), Knife Hand, Palm Strike Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Snap Kick, Crescent Kick, Tripping/Leg Hooks, Backward Sweep, Reverse Turning Kick (Combination Dodge/Kick) Jumping Foot Attacks: '''Jump Kick '''Special Attacks: Forearm, Elbow, Knee, Body Flip/Throw, Critical Flip/Throw, Death Blow Holds/Locks: Wrist Lock, Arm Hold, Body Hold Weapon Katas: '''WP Sword, WP Staff '''Skills Included in Training Martial Arts Powers: Select a total of three (3) Powers from Chi Mastery, Martial Arts Techniques, and Special Katas (including Chi Katas) Physical Skills: Archery, Climbing, Gymnastics, Swimming Level Advancement Bonuses #+2 to Strike, +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Critical Strike or Knock-Out/Stun from behind #+2 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Leap/Back Flip #+1 to Body Flip/Throw, +2 to Maintain Balance #+1 Attack per Melee #+2 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Disarm #Select one (1) Additional Martial Arts Power from Chi Mastery, Martial Arts Techniques, or Special Katas (including Chi Katas) #+1 to Strike, +2 to Damage #Critical Strike on Natural 18, 19, or 20, Death Blow on Natural 20 #+1 to Leap/Back Flip, +2 to Maintain Balance #+2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Body Flip/Throw #+1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Initiative #Select one (1) Additional Martial Arts Power from Chi Mastery, Martial Arts Techniques, or Special Katas (including Chi Katas) #+1 to Strike, +1 to Parry/Dodge #+1 Attack per Melee #Select one Zenjorike power Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Other (MZ) Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Member Contriutions Category:Rifts/Palladium (MZ)